jojofandomcom-20200222-history
SC Episode 10
と その1 |ja_romaji = Enperā to Hangudoman Sono 1 |chapters = 140-142 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = Yasuko KobayashiSTORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = Toshiyuki Kato |epidirector = Toshiyuki Kato |anidirector = Shunichi Ishimoto Hi-eun Choi |assistani = Kyoko Kotani Ryo Kobayashi Mayumi Oda Akie Muratsukasa |assistexe = Megumi Itoi Kohei Ashiya |key =Nagisa Takahashi Sachiko Mori Tetsuro Uetake Toshihiro Irie Hideyuki Sugiura Hideaki Matsuoka Shuhei Fukuda Sang-hyun Lee Tae-soo Kim Doo-hyoung Oh Akie Muratsukasa Mari Futamatsu Shinji Abe Hiroaki Imaki Koji Maruoka Tsuyoshi Moriyama Rie Arakawa Mayumi Oda Aya Nishimura Kyoko Kotani Narihito Sekikawa |2ndkey =Sae Akama Takahiro Ohkawa Shota Sugimoto Kimitaka Ito Kumiko Kawahara Hitomi Shiraki Haruka Tsubata Yoko Takeda Yeong-chaek Tu Yuan Qian Xie Han Feng Zheng Saya Kume Atsuhiro Muroya Mitsuko Arasawa Kae Yasuda Taketo Nakagome Arata Kawabata Sinaion Acca effe Triple A Jumondo Hebaraki Asahi Production Shunichi Ishimoto Ryo Nakaya Megumi Itoi Kohei Ashiya Masahiko Komino Ace Company |eyecatch = Kyoko Kotani |eyecatch2 = Hanged Man |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = Walk Like an Egyptian |airdate = June 7, 2014 |endate = October 7, 2017 |previous = Yellow Temperance |next = Emperor and Hanged Man, Part 2 }} と その1|Enperā to Hangudoman Sono Ichi}} is the tenth episode of Stardust Crusaders and the thirty-sixth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers Chapter 140 through Chapter 142 of the manga. Summary The group is in India, and despite Avdol's assurance, discover the preconceptions they had about the country are true: Polnareff steps in cow droppings, Kakyoin's wallet is stolen, and Joseph's taxi stops in the middle of the road because of a napping cow, which is considered a holy animal in India. Avdol, however, tells them that India is a beautiful country once you get used to it, to which Jotaro agrees. In a restaurant, Polnareff uses the bathroom but is taken aback when he sees a pig in the toilet bowl. Indeed, this is a pig toilet where waste is fed directly to the pigs. As he washes his hands, Polnareff looks into the mirror and is surprised by a Stand with two right hands that he can only see in the mirror. Determined to avenge his sister, killed by the user of this Stand, Polnareff breaks the mirror and searches for the Stand user among the crowd. Polnareff decides to separate from the group in order to find his sister's killer and departs after a heated argument where he accuses Avdol of being a coward for fleeing before DIO. Meanwhile, a cowboy named Hol Horse and his lover Nena ride an elephant toward some ruins, they separate after declaring their love to each other, and Hol Horse meets J. Geil, the man with two right hands and the user of the Hanged Man. Hol Horse tells him that he's just using Nena because she's a woman who would do anything for her love. Before they are able to discuss their plans, a snake attacks J. Geil. Combining their Stands Emperor and Hanged Man, the duo completely mutilates the snake. Later, as Polnareff searches for a lead, he sees the two Stand users slowly approaching him. Even though Polnareff just saw Hol Horse and J. Geil approaching him, J. Geil suddenly vanishes from his view. The one left, Hol Horse, introduces himself and tells Polnareff how "the gun is mightier than the sword". Polnareff asks him about J. Geil, but the cowboy still insists how his Emperor is stronger than Silver Chariot's sword. The Frenchman makes fun of this comparison by falsely mishearing his line, what makes Hol Horse summon Emperor and shoot Polnareff. To intercept the bullet fast enough, Silver Chariot takes off his armor, but the bullet avoids the sword by itself and almost strikes Polnareff. Avdol appears just in time to push him out of the way, but the bullet changes directions again to hit him instead. As Avdol summons Magician's Red to burn the bullet, he is stabbed by Hanged Man, only seen in the reflection of a puddle behind Avdol, and hit in the head by Emperor's bullet. Kakyoin arrives just in time to see Avdol's demise and a crying Polnareff. Appearances |Av6=JGeilAvAnim.png|Name6=J. Geil|Status6= |Av7=SherryAvAnim.png|Name7=Minor Characters#Sherry Polnareff|SName7=Sherry Polnareff|Status7= |Av8=HolHorseAvAnim.png|Name8=Hol Horse|Status8= |Av9=NenaAvAnim.png|Name9=Nena|Status9= }} |Av2=SilverChariotAvAnim.png|Name2=Silver Chariot |Av3=EmperorAvAnim.png|Name3=Emperor|Status3= |Av4=MagicianRedAvAnim.png|Name4=Magician's Red }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia *This was the first episode to feature numbered "parts" in the title. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes